"The Show" Daaron
Description: His head is shaven with a dark brown pigment seen. He has brown eyes and the facial hair of a beard growing in. His physique is built up better than his partner's. Personality: *Cocky *Selfish *Arrogant *Conceited *Dependent Relationships: *"The Star" Aaron Highlight - Tag partner *Crystal Actionaez - Girlfriend *Cecily ??? - Tag partner's girlfriend Gear: Ring Entrance: Is like his partner's gear with multi-colored stars on his black jacket, black tights, black elbow pads, and black kickpads. The front of his jacket also has an end of a white circle, while his black shirt has the rest of the circle with "The Show" at its center. His boots are also black. Ring: He wears black tights, black elbow pads, black kickpads, and black boots. His tights, elbow pads, and kickpads all have multi-colored stars on them. Entrance Description: Taunts: *Points to self Catchphrases: *"This is my show!" *"You listen to me!" Commonly Used Maneuvers (with desc.): Strikes: *Clothesline - Daaron holds his arm out parallel to the ground and hits the opponent's neck or chest. **While running - Daaron runs towards his opponent, holding his arm parallel to the ground and hits the opponent's neck or chest. **On incoming opponent - His opponent running towards him, Daaron lifts his arm parallel to the ground and hits the opponent's neck or chest. *Running Bionic Elbow Smash - *Knee Drop - **Knee Drop to Leg - *Elbow Drop - **Elbow Drop to Leg - *Knee Smash - **Knee Smash to Leg - Grapples: *Crashlanding Suplex - *Vertical Suplex - *Back Suplex - *Neckbreaker - *STO - Aerial Offense: *Middle Rope Diving Double Axe Handle - *Middle Rope Diving Punch - *Middle Rope Diving Clothesline - Daaron jumps off the middle rope, holding his arm parallel to the ground and hits his opponent's neck or chest. Submission Offense: *Abdominal Stretch - **Abdominal Stretch + Elbows and/or Punches - *Surfboard - **Surfboard + Knee Smashes - *Single Leg Boston Crab - **Single Leg Boston Crab + Punches to Leg - *Ankle Lock **Ankle Lock + Knee Smash - **Ankle Lock + Leg Drop to Back of Leg - Signatures: *Sit-Out Spinebuster - *Double Knee Smash - Finishers: *Lifting Single Underhook Suplex DDT - Putting the opponent in a front facelock and hooking one of the opponent's arms, Daaron lifts his opponent up as if he's going to suplex them, but drives them head first into the canvas below instead. This move is considered dangerous. *Calf Slicer (with a full body leveraged Joint Lock) - Comeback: Tag Maneuvers (with desc.): Signatures: Finishers: *Atomic Drop + Jumping DDT - *Lifting Double Single-arm Underhook Suplex DDT - Personal Life: FLW Wrestling: Looking for Her - Episode 2: Aaron and him spoke about Crystal. Aaron said he drove her home and asked her if she'd like to be a valet, but wouldn't reveal any other information. FLW Wrestling: Commentary - Episode 5: Aaron brought up that he never told Daaron exactly what happened between Crystal and him (in episode 4), but that Daaron found it hilarious since he couldn't pick up a girl. Storyline Events: FLW Wrestling: An Easy Victory - Episode 3: As his opponents, Birds' Eye View, was getting beaten up by the Aggressors, he told the Aggressors to leave his ring. During the match, he was never tagged in and never attempted to get into the match. Instead he called out to his partner, "The Star" Aaron Highlight, who later won the match. FLW Wrestling: Commentary - Episode 5: Not calling the match, Daaron acted more like he was couching the Aggressors. He was corrected by "The Star" Aaron Highlight, and finished off commentary talking about the Constructors being old and them being young, rising stars. FLW Wrestling: Constructing with a Pawn - Episode 6: Interrupting the Constructors' segment, he said Aaron and him are going to win, and was later called a cocky rookie and a "son of a brick." Then his own problems didn't end when he was corrected by Aaron for thinking about himself and not the team, as Bulldozer tried to create tension between Aaron and himself by telling Aaron the truth of him being his pawn. Singles Match Record: Tag Team Match Record: Maneuver Videos: Theme: Category:FLW Wrestling Wrestler Category:Main Character Category:The Stars of FLW Category:"The Show" Daaron Category:Heel Category:Male characters Category:Technician Category:Brawler Category:FLW Wiki Tag Champion Category:Upper Midcarder